In any physical space there is always a desire to maximize the utilization of that space and avoid unused or wasted space. Space-saving technologies continue to evolve and be implemented in new and unexpected ways, largely fueled by the demand to maximize space utilization and organization. Spaces that can benefit from these technologies include, but are not limited to, closets, garages, cabinets, refrigerators, or any other enclosed space. In addition to space saving, there is a continued demand for convenient organization solutions that place a desired object in an easy-to-access location. As such, convenient, organized, space optimizing technologies for these and other physical spaces will continue to be in high demand, thereby spurring innovation to meet the consumer's needs and desires.